


cathartic

by viscemoth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Male Character, Unbeta'd, Vaginal Sex, i dont feel like tagging beyond this, mild hate sex anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscemoth/pseuds/viscemoth
Summary: an argument is what led them here, as many of their arguments do.i wrote my ocs fucking instead of studying for finals i don't know what you want from me.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Nonbinary Character
Kudos: 7





	cathartic

**Author's Note:**

> warning there's one offhanded comment that implies incest (sal & lucian are brothers) but the actual characters here are not related. idk if it actually warrants a tag since it's one line and luc isn't even here but Be Warned. these brothers Fuck

Sal gasps as Ci forces his legs wider apart, straining the muscles beyond what they're used to, and reaches up to yank at the short hair at the back of their head in retaliation.

Of course, an argument is what led them here, as many of their arguments do when Lucian isn't around to play referee—_this_ being their current situation, grabbing at each other with hands unconcerned with the other's pleasure, fucking on the floor like a couple of impatient, hormone-driven teenagers (though with much more vitriol). Hell, it hadn't even been a proper argument; just a disagreement that lead to pointed remarks that led to angry kisses with too much teeth and hands tugging at clothes and hair and limbs. Whatever Lucian may have said when he was around, there were far worse things that could happen, and sex was a good way to blow off steam.

They had learned early on that talking more than necessary during this lead to less-than-desirable outcomes, so the only sounds in the air of Lucian's apartment were skin against skin, harsh panting, and bitten-off curses each time one did something that particularly got to the other—good or bad.

Beginning to feel the consequences of fucking against a hard tile floor, Sal tries to shift, lifting himself up slightly, but is quickly knocked down as Ci pulls out to switch holes and instead thrust into his cunt, _hard_.

"_Shit!_" He's wet, but it still _hurts_. Ignoring their unspoken rule, he bites out, "Alright, first off, that is _incredibly_ unsanitary—" Ci levels a flat look at him at that, "—and second off, use more lube if you're going to do that, fucking _asshole_."

"You seemed plenty wet to me," Ci replies nonchalantly, not having slowed the pacing of their thrusts during his mini-rant, "But sure, I'll keep that in mind for next time. So shut up or I'll find something better for your mouth to do."

It's cliche and annoying (_everything_ Ci does is annoying, to him), but Sal simply huffs in response, not pushing it further.

He stays silent through Ci's manhandling as well, though this is mainly because the new position—hips twisted, onto his side—results in Ci's cock reaching deeper than before, hitting new spots that make his toes curl and has him choking back something he suspects would have been too close to a whine.

He can tell Ci is getting close when their hands clench harder, nails digging into his skin, and their thrusts get stuttery—and then they pull out, this time not pushing back in. They take a moment to catch their breath, pushing their sweaty hair back from their face, before speaking. "Mind taking me up on that blow job?"

"You make it sound like I offered," Sal complains, but pushes himself up nonetheless; he doesn't mind as much as he puts on. They get situated—Sal on his knees between Ci's legs, who's sat on a chair they pulled over from the kitchen table several feet away—before Sal leans forward to drag his tongue up the length of Ci's cock, tasting lube and himself on it overtop of the tang of precome. He continues like this, lapping at the cock in front of him, knowing he's being a tease as Ci tugs impatiently at his hair.

Finally he lets the other drag him down onto their cock, letting them properly fuck his mouth, though he doesn't bother to cover his teeth. Ci doesn't reprimand him, though from the sharp hiss of breath every time he feels their skin catch on the sharp edges of his canines, he can tell they don't care for it.

He almost thinks they're going to finish like that, leaving him to take care of himself, so he's somewhat surprised when Ci pushes him back suddenly, unbalancing him. His indignant shout is cut off with a choked gasp as they drag him into their lap, having dropped down next to him, and plunge back into him without warning. They don't give him any time to adjust, getting right back into their rhythm, and this time he isn't quite able to bite back his noises as they thrust inside of him. They're _big_, bigger than Lucian, thick and long, stretching him in ways he isn't used to. It's one of the reasons he doesn't complain as much during these encounters.

Low moans force their way past his clenched teeth, and he digs his nails into their shoulders as he meets each one of their upward thrusts with a downward one of his own. They're not exactly quiet either, letting out little grunts in time with the pace. It doesn't take long for either of them to finish after that, especially when one of Ci's hands finds Sal's own dick, rubbing little circles into it that make him clench around them. When he finally falls over the edge, Sal bites down into Ci's shoulder to keep from moaning too loudly, and their fingers press hard bruises into his hips when they finish inside him.

When the aftershocks have passed, they detangle themselves, Ci sprawling out on their back while Sal reaches for his discarded shirt. He pulls a couple of cigarettes from the breast pocket, offering one to Ci, who leans up to let Sal light it with the lighter pulled from the pocket along with the cigarettes. After, they just sit, smoking in a near-companionable silence, aching and sated with any vestiges of anger dulled by the afterglow.

(later, when Lucian gets back, he sees them sitting naked on his kitchen floor, scratches and bite marks on Ci and bruises on Sal's hips, and groans in exasperation. "can't leave you two alone for _one hour_, I swear," he complains, knowing full well the same thing will happen the next time he, inevitably, has to go somewhere without them. they both simply shrug in response.) 

**Author's Note:**

> wheeee if u want to know more about my dumbass ocs my twitter is @viscemoth, heed the warnings in the desc


End file.
